fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nala Helps Honest John
Back at the ship, Honest John was playing on a piano with Donald dreamily watching and Nala sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Danny?" Nala asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Nala, Honest Johnathan Worthington Foulfellow admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." John said. Donald was driking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Donald heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, captain. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But John tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then John turned to Nala. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Danny I bear him no ill will." John said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Danny has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Minnie to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." John said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Danny." John said. "She had?" Nala sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" John gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Donald drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Donald, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Donald began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Danny too harshly, my dear," John said, as he handed Nala his handkerchief. Nala blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Minnie who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Pudge 100%!" Nala said, nodding her head. "Donald Duck, we must save the cat from himself! But how?" John asked. Donald was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." John said, "Sail! That's it, Donald!" He knocked Donald to the ground. "We'll shanghai Minnie!" "Shanghai Minnie, captain?" asked Donald. Nala was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Danny will soon forget this mad infatuation." said John, "Come, Donald. We must leave immediately, surround Danny's home…" "But captain, we don't know where Danny Cat lives." Donald said. Honest John put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Donald!" he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Nala said. "What's that, my dear?" asked John. Nala flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Danny and Minnie are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Donald." John whispered to Donald. "Take this down, Donald." Donald whispered and then remembered he is Donald Duck. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, captain." He stopped the flow with his finger. Nala put some ink on her paws and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." John said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Donald repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," John said, as Nala kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Heffalump and Woozle Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Nala stopped walking. John was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Nala said, as she flew up in front of John's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Danny, got it?!" "I must harm Danny?" John asked, "Madam, Honest Johnathan Worthington Foulfellow admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Nala said. "Or a hook on Danny Cat." "Fine." Nala sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Danny and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" John grinned evilly, grabbed Nala, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and Donald walked away. "Help!" Nala screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan parodies